Ash and Vi
by ga-mei
Summary: Vi, Meet me now at Ichiraku’s. Wear a violet in your hair. I’ll be in ANBU uniform. Ash."" Ash, It’s a date! Can’t wait! Vi."“Aren’t you normally fashionably late?”she asked. “I was an hour late. You were an hour and five minutes late." ONESHOT, KAKAINO


Chibi: This is dedicated to Mira Slytherin who won my little contest from Shintenshin no Jutsu

Chibi: This is dedicated to **Aira Slytherin** who won my little contest from Shintenshin no Jutsu!

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing…

--

_Dear Vi,_

_Every moment of every day I think about you. It's hard to believe that we've been talking through email for a year now. Happy Anniversary darling. This 'Secret Love' service really works, ne? I only wish I had a true visual of you, so that I could match the face with the dazzling personality. This is short, yes, but I've got a shift coming up._

_Always Yours,_

_Ash_

Ino blinked as her laptop beeped. She logged onto her private email, she only used it for the Fire Country Secret Love Service, so no worries. Her eyes scanned the letter. The program had suggested that they go by a false name, so that an identity is hidden, after all, a rogue could easily hack and seduce. She hoped that this wasn't the case, but just for precautionary reasons, she had used her favorite color, Violet, or as her mysterious male liked to call her, Vi.

She quickly typed back.

_Dear Ash,_

_ I think about you constantly, and wonder how can two people so close, can be so far apart? Just going outside, and hanging around with people, it could be you merely five feet away and I wouldn't know. I guess this is what's so thrilling. I can feel my heart rate speed up as I'm writing this. How is your day so far?_

_Love,_

_Vi._

A lazy male walked into his apartment, and flipped open his laptop. He ran a hand through his gravity defying hair, and a small smirk inched onto his face as he read the letter from his secret love. He typed back, his pale hands moving quicker than he could've imagined.

_Vi,_

_I'm glad we got this many emails in today, we normally only get a few in. My day was fine, work was boring, but hey, if work was fun; it wouldn't be work now would it? How was your day? And by the way, your identity is killing me too…just a small hint?_

_Ash_

Ino smiled immediately when the message popped up in her inbox and immediately sent a reply.

_Ash,_

_I know, this many emails makes me unbelievably happy, or as one of my friends would put it, youthful. As for your hint, I am a nineteen year old blonde hair blue eyed girl. I remember giving you this hint some time ago, but it might be more useful now that you've learned more about me. Hint please?_

_Vi_

The male bit his bottom lip, out of nervousness, which surprised him. He wasn't supposed to get nervous, not over a girl. She must be the real deal.

_Vi,_

_…I am a man who holds his loved ones close to him. I protect them will all I have, even if it is life threatening to me. You have no idea how badly I want to meet you…to see you…hold you…kiss you…you're like an exotic treasure, just waiting for me. _

_Ash_

Ino gasped at the message, shocked by it's depth with such simple words.

_Ash_

_Hm. Interesting hint. But I am wondering…is Ash your real name? Or does it signify something?_

_Vi_

The male read the message, and scratched the back of his neck before replying.

_Vi_

_Ash is part of my name, it's in the middle. I have to warn you, I'm quite a few years older than you. Not too drastic though, I promise. What about you, Vi?_

_Ash_

Ino bit her bottom lip. She wanted to tell him so badly….

_Ash,_

_Violet is my favorite color, and my favorite flower. Hope that gives you a good hint._

_Vi_

He couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to meet her so badly now. He had before in the past, though he hadn't felt such an urge. He squirmed, and quickly typed out the message and hit 'send' before he could back out.

_Vi_

_Meet me now at Ichiraku's. Wear a violet in your hair. I'll be in ANBU uniform._

_Ash_

Ino was stunned at the message. He wanted to meet her now? She didn't have time to prepare, or anything! Quickly she sent him back a message.

_Ash_

_It's a date! Can't wait! (Please forgive this cheesy email…and bear with me if I'm late, I only want to make a good first impression: 3)_

_3 Vi_

The male laughed when receiving this message, and went to go make sure he looked fine.

Ino prepared, putting on a violet tank top, blue shorts, and simple black sandals. She kept her hair down, and rushed down to the flower shop, to grab a violet. Once done, she found a mirror, and arranged it nicely in her hair, tucked in between her left ear and her head.

He on the other hand, walked around lazily, heading in the general direction of the oh-so-popular ramen bar.

It had been one hour since he had sent the message, and he, surprisingly, had made it to the restaurant before Ino. Soon a blonde came into view, a violet in her hair. It took less than a second to match the face with the flower. Ino Yamanaka. His eyes widened to a great extent, as she was one of the last people he had expected.

Out of the eye hole in his mask, he could see her widening at the sight of the mask. She had recognized him. Instead of turning and running off, like he had feared, she came right up and sat next to him.

"Hatake, Kakashi? Well…now that's a surprising twist." She looked up and grinned at him. She then raised an eyebrow, as if in thought. "Kakashi…Kak-**ash-**i. Ah…so it really is you…."

Kakashi leaned in, and plucked the violet from Ino's hair. "Violet…Vi…Ino…" he watched her shiver at his touch. "It's you."

"Aren't you normally fashionably late?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was an hour late. You were an hour and _five_ _minutes_ late." He smirked.

"Oh…" Ino blushed.

"This is probably wrong…I'm too old for you..." Kakashi started.

"No, you may have been my old crush, rival, and best friends Sensei back in the day, but I'm of age now. I can do whatever the hell I want with you, and you won't be thrown in jail!" Ino seemed quite happy about this, though a tinge of pink reached her cheeks, as well as Kakashi's, though his was trickily concealed with his wolf mask.

"I'm thirty three…you're…"

"Nineteen, yeah yeah." Ino waved this off dismissively. "Kakashi. I went a year talking to you, and not knowing it was you." Her voice was sincere. "Was that the real you talking to me?" She asked.

"Of course." Kakashi breathed, feeling heat rush up to his covered cheeks. "I doubt I would tell half the things I told you to Naruto or Sakura.

"Then I think it's safe to say, that over 12 months, I have fallen in love with the real Hatake Kakashi." Ino was free to express her feelings.

"I think it's safe to say I've fallen in love with the real Ino Yamanaka." Kakashi muttered.

Moving swiftly, Ino tilted up the wolf mask, pulled down the face mask behind it, and gave the older man a gentle peck on the lips, before gazing into both his charcoal eye, and Obito's sharingan eye.

Kakashi flushed slightly, wondering how a girl so young could make him feel so comfortable, and yet also so attracted. "Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentines Day…"

"Happy Valentines Day…"

--

Chibi: I wasn't quite sure how to end this, it was tricky to plot in the first place, because of the major age difference, but it was a nice challenge and I for one am glad I was presented with it. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
